Folding furniture is generally of the portable type, that is easily foldable for storage and generally light weight. Particularly, in the recreational vehicle industry it is advisable and useful to provide light weight furniture such as arm chairs, settees and chaise lounges. Because of space restrictions, chaise lounges, although desirable and comfortable, often take up too much room. In addition, chaise lounges are often uncomfortable for normal sitting and are not capable of functioning alternately as a chair, but rather, are only adapted to stretching out in a semi-reclined or fully reclined position.
It would be highly desirable, but currently unavailable, to find some means for converting the usual fold up arm chair or settee into a chaise lounge. This is desirable from the point of view of allowing the normal arm chair or settee to function as such when desirable but being capable of conversion to a chaise lounge when that form is preferable. To date, there is not available mechanism for effecting the conversion of a normal fold up arm chair or settee to a chaise lounge.